1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for concealing a hunter, and more particularly, to such apparatus that is collapsible for portability.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable that a hunter be concealed from the prey. For that purpose, various types of concealment apparatus, often referred to individually as a blind, have been developed. The hunter remains stationary, hidden behind or within the blind while awaiting game, such as deer, turkey, waterfowl or predator animals, to pass nearby.
Some types of blinds are permanent ground structures fabricated out of wood or other materials, often with vegetation placed on the outer surfaces so as to blend in with the landscape. A window or other opening in the blind allows the hunter to observe game and shoot a weapon, such as a gun or bow and arrow, at the game. These permanent structures are frequently located in areas where game is particularly prevalent. These types of structures have the disadvantage of not being moveable to different locations in the hunting area.
Various kinds of portable blinds have been developed that can be moved to different locations within a hunting area and to different widely separated areas. These portable blinds often comprise a group of wood or metal poles that fit together in order to support a tent-like covering under which the hunter sits.
It is particularly desirable that the portable blind be easily collapsed into a compact form that enables the apparatus to be carried by the hunter to the various locations. Once at the location, it is further advantageous that the blind be effortlessly erected and positioned. Therefore, another desirable attribute is that the portable blind be relatively light weight.